Fate Takes a Twist
by Evelyns Journey
Summary: When the war is over Ron confesses his love for Hermione but then something happens and Hermione doesn't hear from him again until his marriage. Draco is her boss and has turned out to be really good looking, Fred suddenly finds interest in her... DM
1. Chapter 1

The War was finally over and they could live again. Moments ago Voldemort had been the source of his own destruction leaving the world of the living for the last time. It was now that Wizard's and Witches around the world could rejoice and party without a care in the world yet victory was not without loss...

Lupin and Tonks lay next to each other looking like they were enjoying a peaceful sleep, a sleep of death. The war had cost them; countless bodies of loved ones lay dead around them as wails of depression sounded throughout Hogwarts.

"Fred! Fred!" George Weasley called near to tears for the first time since birth. His smile that was so often seen spread across his face was no where to be seen as his eyes flowed over the bodies in search of his twin. Falling upon the body of a sixth year Ravenclaw he noticed his brother's body beneath it, rolling over the dead Ravenclaw he prepared for the worst.

"Oh shut up your Holeyness..." Came a grogy croke as Fred Weasley sturggled to sit up wincing in pain.

"Fred Weasley. When I get my hands on you, your going to wish you were dead!" came the unmistakable voice of Molly Weasley as she stepped out of the crowd to stagger over to the two boys enveloping them into a hug. "Thank Goodness you're alive! I thought that bitch Bellatrix had killed you!"

"Oh no mother, although it looks like you showed her whose boss. Actually I might have been killed but this Ravenclaw jumped out in front of me as Bellatrix cast the curse, it hit her instead. What was her name?"

"Lulu," Ron said in a defeated voice as he gazed upon the body of one of his school mates, the one girl who was actually crazy about George Weasley.

All left standing gathered the bodies into the Great Hall crying over dead friends, family and Professors. Two particular students made their way to the front of the Great Hall with a dead Professor. Laying Snape down on the cold ground, Hermione burst into sobs; she had always hated Snape but seeing him dead without that knowing smirk on his face was nearly too much.

"Even if he was a git, he was loyal to Dumbledore all the way it seems..." Ron whispered to the weeping girl by his side as he snaked an arm around her shoulders. Continuing to whisper words of comfort Ron led Hermione out of the Great Hall, away from the death, sadness, and he led her into a new life.

_Well its now or never_

"Hermione, I know this is not a great time, actually it couldn't be worse, but if I don't say this now I don't think I ever will," Ron started as they stepped out into the fresh air turning to meet the chocolate brown eyes of a girl who had shed tears for everyone leaving none for herself. Those eyes had confused, muddled, and drove him insane for the past seven years and eventually he had...

"Hermione I...I love you, I think I always have. Ever since the day I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was so scared that I never had the courage to tell you, I never had the courage to protect you when I should have. I want you to be by my side from...from now on," Ron hesitated at the last part unsure of how all this would be received as he started into her eyes looking for something to confirm his dreams or his fears.

Before Ron had a chance to continue he received his answer in a rather non verbal way. Hermione's lips reached up to gently brush against his own in a innocent love-filled kiss. Grinning happily into the kiss he deepened it as his hands slide down around her waist forcing her closer to him.

Breaking off of the kiss, leaving Ron wanting more, Hermione started to speak in a low voice, "Promise to never leave me?" Ron decided to use this to get back at her for her non-verbal answer as he tightened his grip around her waist bringing a blush to her cheeks. "Promise Ron!"

"I promise, I will never let you go, never." Ron stated.

"Oi George! Look what we've got here! Ron's all grown up and snogging our poor Hermione!" Fred's voice brought the couple back from cloud nine as Hermione nearly jumped right out of Ron's arms. Ron wouldn't allow it though as his grip only tightened, holding her even closer.

"Welcome to the family 'Mione," George coursed from behind Fred. This comment was enough to turn them both red with embarrassment, and still Ron refused to let her go.

"It was about bloody time mate!" Harry exclaimed as he walked out hand in hand with none other then Ginny Weasley. No one was surprised of course, everyone knew that Harry and Ginny were destined to be together.

"Oh Hermione this is so wonderful, you'll finally be in the family!" Ginny added happily, "We'll be like sisters!"

"I've not asked her to marry me you know," Ron snapped slightly frustrated but also very touched by his family's comments.

"Not yet!" Fred chimed.

"Right you'll have to in the future!" George chimed in.

Hermione was very taken aback by the conversation of her future, and by the Weasley family's readiness to accept her into the family. Blushing Hermione found Ron's hand interlacing her fingers with his as she stated, "Indeed it would be hard to never let each other go and not be married."

This made Ron blush furiously as Fred and George who had heard the promise burst out laughing.

"I'll drink to that!" Fred exclaimed as drinks were brought out and shared.

A pugg-faced Slytherin had joined in the festivities as a certain blonde, pale boy watched his brow furrowed in thought. Handing a drink to Ron, watching him drink it in one gulp, the pug-faced Slytherin laughed.

That was the last time Ron was truly happy, and it was the last time he saw Hermione...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------000-------------

I know it's a short chapter but this story popped into my head last week and I had to write it! I hope yo enjoyed it. It will be updated ASAP, since I have up to chapter 3 written anyway.

Well later!


	2. Betrayal of omission

Hermione awoke once again at 6 o'clock in the morning; the sun had hardly awaken when Hermione was dressed and ready for the world.

For the past three years Hermione had worked every second of every waking moment towards her goal, her new dream, to become the manager of the Department of Mysteries. She had heard that a new manager was in charge, her boss reminded her that she would get her chance and not to worry, he was sure the new guy wouldn't last long.

Sighing she apparated right to the door of the Department of Mysteries, she would get her chance, after all she was the brightest witch of her age.

Walking through the Department to her usual office a voice called out to her, "Hermione please come here for a moment, I'd like you to meet the new manager since you'll be working very close."

Entering the Head Office her co worker greeted her with a kind handshake, "Ms. Granger this is-" before he could finish he was cut off.

"Malfoy?!?"

"Yes Granger?" Draco drawled in an uninterested manner as he turned to look at her, instead of the hate that she thought would be present there was a look of shock plastered on his face. His eyes left her face as they slowly looked the girl no...women up and down.

_He! Malfoy! Got the promotion over...OVER ME! It could have been anyone but MALFOY?! Well at least he is good looking._

_No he's not._

_Yes he is._

_NO HE'S NOT_

_First step is denial!_

"I see you two know each other then?" the man decided he should intervene in case Hermione got a little too mad about being skipped over for the promotion.

"Now if you'll excuse me Granger, I have work to do as the new Manager," Draco sneered finally waking from his shocked state, finally able to tear his eyes from Hermione.

Hermione stomped out of the office, past her own and up to the front desk where she left a note explaining she was sick and she would take the day off. She needed to get as far away from Malfoy as possible before she did something she might regret...

_Like kiss him?_

_No like kill him._

_Kiss._

_Kill._

"Get better soon Ms. Granger," the women at the desk said waving to Hermione as she excited in an angry manner, more angry because of her personal conflict then anything else.

"He is just a stupid Git, even if he is good looking he is still a jerk." Hermione whispered angrily under her breath.

Just as Hermione apparated to her flat and flopped on the couch an Owl swooped in and dropped a pink parchment on her lap. Curiously eying the unknown address in the corner, she had never seen it before, who could it be from? Opening it she started to read...

_**Dear Hermione Granger,**_

_**You've been invited to the Wedding of Pansey Parkinson and Ronald Weasley on December 1**__**st**__**. We will be awaiting your arrival and that of your date.**_

_**Much Love**_

_**Pansy and Ron**_

Reading it for the forth time there was a dintinct crack as a young red headed witch appeared in the middle of Hermione's living room wide eyes frantically looking around. Finally her eyes rested on Hermione, she ran over and snatched the invitation from her hands.

"Hermione, please tell me, tell me you didn't read that!" Ginny exclaimed clearly distressed.

Hermione took a moment before registering that Ginny was there and another few minutes before realizing what Ginny had said. Unable to say anything, Hermione nodded slowly.

"Oh Hermione! No one saw this coming! I mean Mum always pictured you two getting back together and now she thinks that Ronald's gone crazy! She was even thinking about sending him to St. Mungos!" Ginny cried out enveloping Hermione in a hug her own eyes brimmed with tears.

"Ginny..." was all Hermione could say before breaking into uncontrolable sobs just as there was another loud crack and an unwelcome voice pierced the air.

"Granger?" came the hesitant voice, for the first time unsure of himself.

"Go away Malfoy! She doesn't need you here now!" Ginny yelled a piercing glare penetrating Draco.

"What's wrong with her?! She wasn't like this at the office, is this over that promotion?" Draco's voice had gone from slight concern almost too faint to notice back to that of a snide remark.

Throwing the invitation at Malfoy Ginny started in on him, "How Dare You! Can't you see she's hurt?! It's not over some promotion!!"

Draco stood stuck for words at Ginny's rage and Hermione's wails and sobbing, unwrinkled the paper. Reading it over he finally understood and yet it didn't make any sense, the last time he had seen Weasel and Granger they were making their own wedding plans. The only thing that came to mind to say was, "Are you going to attend the wedding?"

"What?" Hermione was so taken back by that single question that she stopped sobbing altogether.

Well are you? Going to go?" Draco repeated seeing the look of pain on her face he decided to explain. "You should, go I mean. I mean Weasel obviously doesn't deserve you even if you are-" a mudblood, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. What's wrong with me? "I mean look Granger, your successful, bright, and well pretty."

"Pretty? You.." Hermione sniffed lightly, "think I'm pretty?"

"Yes... of course, for a muggle born that is," Draco's smirk had returned. He looked smug, too smug and Hermione was getting annoyed. "Well then, I say that you go and show Weasel what he is missing, make him look like the fool he is, after all he is getting the worse deal, marrying that ugly bitch whilst you remain single."

"Will...will you come with me?" Hermione said slowly unsure of why she was even asking, this was her enemy she was talking about. The boy she had wished to hex into the next century, the boy who she wished she could have torn limp from limp with her bare hands, and now she was asking him for a... a date?!? "Please." she added as an after thought.

"Well Granger I'll go on one condition you get to work right now, and without any complaints either, after all I am your boss," Draco drawled back to his normal self.

"I'll get her showered and dressed Mal- I mean Draco. How about we all go out for supper tonight? It will brighten everyone's day I'm sure." Ginny spoke up rather annoyed he had ignored her.

"I don't think, I mean I don't want to be seen with a mud-" but with a look at Hermione Draco changed his mind, after all this would be the perfect way to teach Weasley a lesson, one of jealousy maybe, and Potter would be so angry. "Fine."

_I don't care if Weasley broke her heart, no I will use her to get back at Weasel and Potty. She really doesn't deserve better then that cheating Weasel but this might be interesting..._

_You like her._

_No I don't._

_Yes you do._

_No I don't she is a mudblood._

_But she's hot. _

_And smart_

_And perfect..._

_NO! _

"Right see you at work Granger."

The rest of the day went by without a thought, 7 o'clock dinner was fast approaching. Hermione left work at 6pm to get ready, she didn't really know why she would spend so much time to get ready to make herself presentable. Oh well she would be spending dinner with Harry and Ginny, it was worth to look nice for them at least.

Forty five minutes latter, two shots of Fire Whiskey, and Draco was at Hermione's door knocking. His enemy for seven years, and now his date to dinner. 'I wonder what Blaise would think of this?'

Thinking of Blaise's reaction, Draco hadn't noticed that Hermione had opened the door already and was staring at him up and down, if he didn't know any better he would have thought she was checking him out.

Hermione stood in a white sparkle dress which reached down around her ankles with a slit in the side that climbed above her knee. A usual plain face was painted with light- red lips, long black lashes, and blushing cheeks, a vision worthy of a cliche. To finish the overall look Hermione had let her curls hand free, non-frizzy, non bushy, shiny, silken curls.

_Why is he staring? Do I have something on my face? Is the dress too white? _Hermione questioned her appearance nervouslyhe cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Malfoy? Is there something wrong?"

Breaking away from his trance Draco tried his best to look in her eyes, finding he couldn't, he suddenly found his fingers very interesting. "Nothing Granger, now come on let's get this over with. After all I'm doing you a favor, dinner with a handsome rich young man like myself, you should be very thankful."

"In your dreams Malfoy. You don't have to come."

"No, I really want to see Potter's face when I walk in with you," Draco commented a smirk on his lips.

Apparating in front of the restaurant of L'amour Miracle, the two walked in looked around for Harry and Ginny.

"MALFOY??!" came the distinct shout of Harry Potter as he spotted the couple walking over.

"Calm down Harry its just dinner," Ginny reassured Harry as she tried not to dry more attention to them. Although Harry was doing a great job as he sat fuming and cursing loud enough for the whole world to hear.

Draco politely pulled out a chair for Hermione who blushingly sat down. "Good evening Ginny, how are you?" Harry's mouth nearly dropped to the table, Malfoy? Polite? This world really has gone completely insane.

"Evening Potter," this time draco let out a small amount of venom in his voice which quietly disappeared," I heard Weasel is getting married to pugg face, that's low even for him you know."

"Mal-Draco," Harry started to call him Malfoy but Ginny swiftly kicked him under the table. "Ron's my best mate I have to respect his decisions."

"You can't actually be sticking up for Weasley, I mean seriously Potter he is either insane or stupider then even I imagined to marry Pansy." Draco commented after they had ordered a few things to eat. All the while Hermione kept quiet unsure of what to say. "Look at Hermione, then at Pansy, who would you honestly choose? Even I would rather marry Hermione then kiss Pansy even once."

"I know Draco, but seriously Ron chose Pansy, everyone thinks he's crazy even me. I've tried talking to him but he has forgo-" Harry stopped mid-sentence suddenly aware of the awkward silence of the girls.

"Enough talk on Weasel, how about a friendly dance mudblood?" Draco said turning to Hermione who seemed too shocked to answer. Malfoy took the silence as a yes pulling her up into a warm dancing embrace, his eyes baring into her.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said as she took his unblinking eyes to be a challenge of power, this time she was ready and would not bow to him.

"For what? I didn't do anything, and I wouldn't either. I'd never help a filthy mudblood." he answered without a thought to his words as he was aware of Hermione's breath on his cheek, just inches away from his lips.

"Whatever Malfoy, you'll not bring me down, you know your not superior to me, even if you got the promotion. We are equals my manners are just better then yours."

"Granger I will always be superior to you, your lucky I'm even here." Draco snapped back.

"Why are you here? Well if I am just a mudblood to you?"

"I... Well I like to torment you is all."

"Right Malfoy."

Surprisingly the rest of the dinner went very well with no arguing, no name calling just normal conversation.

"Don't forget it's next week on Monday, we'll see you both there." Ginny called out waving good-bye as Draco and Hermione apparated back to her flat.

"Thanks for coming tonight Draco. It was not too bad, I might say I even had a little fun," Hermione said glancing at Draco who was yet again staring at her.

"Pleasure was all mine Granger," Draco said whispering. Curious Hermione turned around to figure out why, then she understood, Draco was directly behind her only inches away, so close she could feel his quick breathing. Her face turned to an apple red as she heard the quick beating of her own heart pounding in her ears.

Thinking in such a situation seems to elude people, becoming an impossible task. Neither of them could think let alone breath at the moment. Surprising to anyone Draco broke the silence with a most surprising, unthought of, unexpected action...

He kissed her.

Leaning into the warmth, which was created by two bodies being so close, Draco pressed his lips to Hermiones as electricity sparked between them. At first Hermione was too startled to do anything then surprising not only Draco but herself she rivaled the pressure which he placed on her lips.

_What am I doing?_ Draco thought but as quick as the thought came it was gone, his tongue tracing over Hermione's bottom lip begging entrance.

Hermione was surprised by her actions, this kiss was different then Ron's, it was fiery, passionate, and well for lack of a better word, hot; very unlike Ron's sweet, gentle, innocent kiss that they had shared so long ago.

Somehow they had ended up on her couch each fighting to have control, as Draco pushed her down she fought to stay up.

_ron..._

Draco had won as Hermione was pushed back down onto the couch his hands following her curves.

_Ron..._

Hermione couldn't breath and she didn't want to. She was caught in the passion of someone who cared, passion with ...Draco?!?

_RON!!_

The thought crashed into her senses as she pushed Malfoy off of her, standing up she backed awaythoughts of Ron plaguing her mind.

"I think you should leave..." Hermione said sternly as Draco regarded her in surprise and...pain? A little bit of how he felt seeped into his eyes showing how much she hurt him with that one sentence.

"Hermione..." Draco started.

"Get OUT!!!" Hermione snapped, subconsciouslyher hand went to the necklace Ron had given her during their seventh year. Draco noticed and understood his face turning spiteful as anger contorted it.

"He is not coming back. He IS marrying Pansy," Draco started in on her, raising his voice he continued, "He doesn't love you. You have no one."

This had hit a nerve because Hermione had been thinking the same thing at that moment. Tears stung her eyes as she fought not to shed them. "You have gone too far Malfoy, get out now!"

"Hermione." Draco realized she was right he had gone too far, in her rage Hermione pushed him towards the door angrily.

"Fine I'm gone! Have a good life Mudblood!"

"Any life without you is good!"

When Draco left Hermione broke down sobbing, she felt dirty like she had just cheated on her boyfriend but that wasn't it. Ron was marrying Pansy and she would never be his girlfriend let alone wife. Draco had been right Ron did not love her, she had no one...

'I promise I'll never let you go,' Ron's voice echoed in her mind.

_liar...Liar! LIAR! Ron how could you do this to me? I loved you..._


	3. Kiss and Tell

So this story has been going really well, I'm surprised how many people reviewed! Thanks to all who read, all who reviewed, and all who added it to their favorites! Oh by the way no matter what I do with Hermione and other people I swear Draco and Hermione will end up together

----------------------0------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

It had been a week nearly since dinner and the accident as Hermione liked to think of it, when she did think about it, which was actually a lot. Draco rarely spoke to her and when he did it was to give her more work. The worst aprt was he didn't even torment her, he just ignored her like she wasn't even there. Perhaps worse was the wedding, it was tomorrow and Hermione did not have anyone to go with and she did not have the courage to face everyone alone and unloved as Draco so nicely put.

Dragging her feet with a heavy heart and a large headache, Hermione continued towards Diagon alley towards her flat, today she had decided to walk to get her mind clear of thoughts. Shivering from the cold and finally reaching her door, she opened it to a hyper red headed girl.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Hermione gasped as Ginny dragged her into the flat.

"Sleepover! I figured you'd like some company, then we can go together to the wedding tomorrow!" Ginny explained happily.

"Oh Ginny I don't think I'll be going. Draco and I had a fight and now we're not talking, I don't even have a date!" Hermione was twiddling her fingers blushing.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione! Fred said he would escort you if you would wear that blue strapless dress he loves so much," Ginny went on to explain how they would get to the wedding as Hermione tried to figure out some sort of argument that would get her out of going.

"It's very nice of Fred to offer Ginny but I just don't want to go. I can't stand by while Ron marries... marries that women. I can't stand by while a promise is broke," the statement was dropping with venom which surprised Ginny who was laying out the garments for the wedding.

Crack! A tall ginger headed young man appeared next to the shocked Ginny.

"Well ello 'Mione! I haven't seen you in years, your looking as gorgeous as usual," came the voice of a very handsome Fred Weasley.

"Good evening Fred, I don't care for your flattery, I'm not going to that wedding!"

"Come on 'Mione, I've no one to go with either, plus you would look even more beautiful at my side," Fred answered Hermione with a wink.

Well, thought Hermione, he is handsome, he's not Ron but at least he's not Malfoy that rotten vile git. Ron is still my friend so I guess...

"Oh alright, I'll go but only because you two are good friends. Plus seeing Ron's face when I walk in with his brother might be worth it."

"That's my girl! Now I've brought over a few movies for us to watch, this is a sleepover after all!" Fred dropped down on the couch conjuring up popcorn and some drinks.

"Fred you are not staying, this is a girls night out!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny it's alright if he wants to join in our little sleepover he'll have to join in all the activities," with a wink at Ginny Hermione conjured up a few pillows and attacked Fred.

"Hey no fair two against one."

Ginny gave up the idea of a girls talk at that moment as she attacked her brother with feathers flying everywhere coating the floor of the flat. Hermione looked back to normal, happy and free and stubborn as she tumbled to the floor Ginny forgotten.

Oh well, thought Ginny, this break gives me time to pick out Hermione's clothes for tomorrow.

"Fred!" giggled a Hermione in a very un Hermione like way. What was with her anyway, emotional distress? Squirming on the floor Fred continued to tickle her sides bringing tears to her eyes.

"Nope not until you admit that I am the number one handsome wizard in the world," Fred answered in a phony vain voice. Continuing to tickle the young girl receiving a few bruises from kicks and slaps.

"Fred come on," Hermione screamed trying to stop him before she had a heart attack, "please stop!"

"Not until- "

"Fine I'll say it just let me breath!" Finally Fred stopped tickling her but by this time he was lying on top of her chest too close not to hear her heart beating.

"You are the only handsome wizard in the world. Happy?" Hermione breathed as her brain screamed deja vu at the closeness of bodies.

"Very happy..." Fred whispered noticing the chocolate brown eyes for the second time since he had met her, 'Wait this is Ron's...Ron's what? Friend that is all, he left her to marry Pansy, what an idiot!'

'This is Ron's brother... I can't... wait why can't I? Ron is marrying Pansy after all.'

"Her-" started Fred but before he could say another word, Hermione made up her mind, her lips captured his mid word. Silver eyes flashed across her memory gone in a second.

_Not like Ron... not like Draco..._

Fred's initial surprise passed within seconds as he made his own choice. Hands trailed over Hermione's body exploring cautiously as if she were a doll made of glass, as tongues battled in a gentle loving manner. It was passionate but not fiery, loving but not fiery, perfect but not **fiery**.

Letting a slight moan go as Fred sucked her bottom lip lightly Hermione heard a gasp and then coughing.

Breaking apart the two lying on the floor stared into the others eyes; more coughing.

"Eh-hem, Hermione? Remember our sleepover?" At Ginny's voice the two jumped up to a standing position blushing madly as a laughing Ginny greeted them. "We'll see you tomorrow morning Fred. Now leave."

"Uh- of course, was just leaving," Fred stammered embarrassed Ginny had caught him making out with none other then Hermione.

"Goodnight Fred." Hermione managed to get out as she stared at the floor suddenly finding it very interesting.

Why do people do that I wonder, I mean stare at things trying to find them interesting when embarrassed?

"Good night 'Mione, see you tomorrow," with a kiss on the cheek to Hermione and a crack Fred was gone.

"He fancy's you," Ginny commented.

Hermione was beside herself, it had been years since Ron had kissed her and she had kissed no one after that, and now two kissed from two different guys in less then a week... Maybe it was time to move on and going to the wedding would help her do that.

"Well 'Mione what was it like?" Ginny asked pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"What was what like?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"You know, kissing Fred," came the dreaded answer.

"Well it was different from Ron and Malfoy-" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"WHAT! You kissed Draco Malfoy?! When? How? I want every detail." Now Hermione had done it, sometimes she thought, I need to keep my know it all mouth shut.

As Hermione finished telling Ginny every detail of the last week Ginny burst out with the worst question.

"So which one do you like? Ron? Fred? Or Malfoy God forbid."

"Well I don't know really, I mean Ron's getting married, Draco and I have always been enemies and he is still a git, and Fred..."

"Is perfect for you!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"I don't know Ginny," Hermione said slowly. Remembering the kiss she had shared with Fred she blushed, "I mean I like Fred, he's handsome, funny and rich but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

"It's been years Mione! It's now or never!" Ginny exclaimed laughing at her best friend, "I must say Mione, I never saw this coming. You should go for it!"

Well I suppose it couldn't hurt, after all he is very good-looking. Huh me dating Fred Weasley, I never would have thought about it." Hermione said just as a pair of grey siliver eyes passed through her mind yet again. It was so fast she didn't even notice.

"So this means we might become sisters after all," Ginny exclaimed rising a blush on Hermione's cheeks.

"Now Ginny don't get ahead of yourself." Hermione answered laughing in a strange manner, "You know I shouldn't kiss and tell but I'm glad I've got you to tell everything to."

After talking for a little while longer both girls fell into a deep sleep, both having sweet dreams.

Hermione snored softly as her dreams consisted of stormy silver eyes, blonde hair and soft commanding lips.

--------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------

Next Chapter will be the wedding, do you think Draco will show? I'm not sure, I mean if he shows he will just be a git like usual or maybe he should show up drunk hehehe that would be evil!

Well thanks again to all who reviewed you guys are really amazing!

Fred: I'm not that sappy

Draco: Phst neither am I, I'm supposed to be a downright git

Hermione: You mean your admitting you are a Git?

Draco: No...

Fred: Of course he is a git, so Hermione who would it be me or Draco

Draco: phst I wouldn't even go for her she's a mudblood

Evelyn: ties Draco up Shut up you Git. Fred I love you


	4. Doom Day part one

Hello All I would give an honorable mention by name to all the reviewers and such but there are too many of you XX It's amazing, this story has gotten a lot of attention so here is the next chapter I warn you though I probably won't have the other chapters up til the weekend. Love you all

-Jackie

----------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------

"Hermione! Wake up or we'll be late!"

Groggily Hermione opened her eyes to a lively Ginny and a bright sun peaking through her windows. "Ginny what time is it?"

"It's 6 o'clock, we have five hours till the wedding and four hours until we have to meet up with everyone at the burrow. That gives us half an hour to shower, half an hour to eat, one hour to get our hair done, another hour to get dressed, and one hour to make sure everything is perfect!" Ginny explained thinking that Hermione would see her logic in being up at six in the morning.

"Great that gives me another three hours to sleep and one hour to get ready, good night Ginny." Hermione pulled the blankets up over her head and placed a pillow on top to stop the light from shining through.

"Oh come on sleepyhead, if this was a test or something you would have been up hours ago! Now get up we have lots of work to do!" Ginny snatched the pillow from Hermione as she persisted in dragging Hermione out from under the covers. "Shower now or I'll tell a certain red headed brother of mine that you say his name in your sleep."

"Alright I'm up, I'm up, you don't have to resort to dirty tricks you know." Hermione snapped blushing deeply that someone had heard her talking in her sleep especially when those dreams concerned both Fred and a certain blonde...

Twenty minutes later, four sleepy complaints, two threats, and a piece of toast...

Hermione was annoyed and half asleep as she sat on the couch watching Ginny cast charm after charm on her hair. Finally after one hour of cursing and talking to herself Ginny flopped on the floor, "There it's perfect!"

"You know we could have saved time with my hair products."

"Why didn't you tell me that an hour ago?!?" Ginny yelled frustrated, she had just wasted an hour using magic, damn Hermione and her muggle stuff. At that point Hermione lifted a mirror to look at her hair, finding beautiful wide ringlets of curls placed perfectly on her head she almost forgave Ginny for waking her up early...almost.

"Because Ginny I knew you'd do a style that I wouldn't dare try, for instance these red streaks." Hermione turned to glare at Ginny who instantly forgot why she was mad with Hermione and now backed up a step.

"Right... I'm off to shower!" Ginny disappeared before Hermione had the chance to do much of anything except say, "Ginny Weasley! Take this red out right now!"

Four hours passed fast as the girls ran around screaming with panic as they looked for missing shoes and jewelry. Both checked and rechecked their appearances with each passing in from of a mirror then continued to rant and rave about one shoe being lost.

Crack!

"Girls! It's 10:20! You were supposed to be at the Burrow 20 minutes ago! The wedding is in forty minutes, we'll be late if you don't hurry."

"Sorry Fred we were rushing I swear and we got up really early."

"More like six o'clock, your sister is a real morning person you know that." Hermione commented emerging from her room. The only sound heard after that was the gasp of Fred Weasley as he ogled Hermione. She was wearing the blue strapless dress he loved so much with a light see threw blue scarf draped over her arms, matching sparkle blue shoes and her hair pinned up only a few stray curls falling around her face.

"Mione? Is that blue dye in your hair?" Fred asked still shocked as his eyes wandered.

"Well I told her it was either blue or red, also I gave her a little encouragement-"

"Blackmail."

"Ya, blackmail, so she had no choice really, plus it suits her don't you think?" Ginny answered joining them while receiving a small glare from Hermione.

"Oh...Alright then let's get going before Mum has me head." Fred said placing an arm around Hermione's waist. Bending over to whisper in her ear he breathed, "You look beautiful my bookworm."

Crack!

"There you are dearies! I was worried you wouldn't show! Come on then everyone is mingling in the basement, we've still got thirty five minutes till the- till the-" Mrs. Weasley couldn't bring herself to say it, it was a mother's dream but right now it was her nightmare.

"Wedding Mum." Ginny finished.

"Right that." Mrs. Weasley said sighing as she hugged Hermione tight, "I'm so sorry dear..."

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley really, it's his loss." Hermione felt a tad pang of depression but quickly pushed it away as she comforted the women who had become like her own mother.

"Anyway Mum, what's Ron's loss is my gain," Fred chimed in as he kissed Hermione on the cheek lightly.

Walking down the stairs to the basement they noticed that the Weasley's kept to one side as the Parkinson's kept to the other.

"Granger? I didn't think I'd see you here especially with no date."

_That annoying, vile, sexy voice will never leave me alone will it? _"As a matter of fact Malfoy I do have a date."

"Where to Granger? I don't see him, is it your imaginary friend?" Malfoy sneered with that agitating smirk spread across his face. Malfoy was wearing a traditional tux with one exception it seemed, there was a girl attached to his arm wearing a short dress coming up over her knees and no sleeves.

"Actually Malfoy she's here with me." Fred snapped angrily tugging Hermione closer to him as if to define his territory.

"Oh so you got Weasel's brother to take you? How pathetic trying to make the Git jealous?" drawled Malfoy seemingly uninterested that Hermione had acquired a date so fast.

"Actually Malfoy even if it's none of your business, Fred and I are together." Hermione stated, she would not let this ignorant, vile, lonesome, cockroach get to her.

"You sure do move on fast Granger. First Weasel then me and now you've got Weasel's brother."

"I had nothing to do with you Malfoy don't even imply such a thing, I hate you. I would take Fred over you any day."

"Come on Granger you can't resist the Malfoy Charm."

"Would you like some punch 'Mione?" Fred asked knowing that Hermione could take care of herself against Malfoy.

"Oh yes that would be lovely." Hermione answered and as if to make her point she drew Fred into a passionate kiss breaking away after a few moments.

"I should ask if you want punch more often," Fred commented walking off into the crowd of Weasley's.

"Draco I'd like some punch," came a suggestive voice out of his date's mouth as Hermione turned to look at her for the first time.

"Your point? You have legs go get some." Draco snapped at her. A bit shocked it seemed like the girl was about to slap him when she thought better of it and stalked off.

At this point Draco and Hermione thought it fitting to have a staring competition.

"Can't keep your eyes off of me Granger?" Malfoy smirked in that smug, over confident, annoying ferret way.

"I refuse to lose to you Malfoy."

"What if Fred would happen to find out about that kiss? Mudblood."

Gasping Hermione's eyes turned wide. "You wouldn't."

"Don't worry Granger I don't want anyone to know I kissed a mudblood."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Whatever Malfoy, just stay away from me got it?" Hermione was about to make her grand exit but unfortunately for her she was wearing high heals, you know the ones with a tiny stick of a heel that most people would break their neck on. Who ever thought of high heels was either insane, or loved to give women pain and unfortunately she fell on...

"See Granger I told you, you can't keep your hands off me." Unfortunately Hermione looked in his storm grey eyes that for a moment did not hold the hatred, smug, sarcasm, instead there was confused, slight flashes of something unexplainable... "Hermione..." the name was barely audible above the noise of the crowd but Hermione heard it as if fell from his lips, the pink, thin lips that she had kissed not days ago.

"Hermione are you alright? Did Malfoy try something?" Fred's voice was all that Hermione needed to come back on earth and scramble away from Malfoy.

"No I was just leaving, come on Fred."

"Keep the mudblood," beautiful angelic mudblood, "away from me."

"As long as you stay away from me Malfoy." Even if his is good looking with his blonde hair and muscular body, he is still a bloody git, a vile cockroach, a rude ferret.

"Alright the wedding is about to start will everyone please make their way upstairs."

"Are you sure your alright 'Mione?"

"I'm sure Fred lets go," Hermione said as they made their way upstairs and into the church.

Standing at the front of the church was Ron dressed in a black tux with a white rose attached to his blazer. Upon seeing him Hermione could feel her resolve weaken, her eyes meeting his, her eyes brimming with tears, she couldn't do this not now not ever.

_No I have to do this... He is still my best friend, and I have to respect his choices. I have to go through with this, I have to move on..._

Catching her eyes he was surprised, she seemed so familiar but he couldn't place her in his mind. She wore clothes fit for an angel and she radiated like one, so beautiful that it made his own heart ache with an unknown pain. Who was she? And how can such a beautiful angel cry?

_I will not cry, I will not cry, I must not cry... Oh Ron... _

Hermione's hand enclosed in Fred's tightly as Fred looked to see what she was staring at, upon seeing his brother he realized the truth, she was still in love with him after all these years, even after he hurt her, she still held a lot of emotion for him. Enclosing his arm around her and tightening his grip on her hand, Fred led her towards a chair near Ginny, Harry, Bill, George and Charlie. This was going to be a very long hour for him, and even longer for Hermione.

Malfoy looked around the room as he sat by the pouting girl beside him searching for a certain person. Laying his eyes upon Hermione he realized she was weeping on the verge of sobbing, suddenly a pain rose in his chest, not physical but still there. _What is wrong with me, she deserves it, stupid girl crying for no reason. _

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two lovely people in matrimony, if anyone has any reason why these two shall not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest had started and Pansy was already standing by Ron who was not looking at her rather he was staring at the blue angel in the crowd who was weeping endlessly.

The crowd was silent, Molly tried to rise to say something but Arthur held her down forcefully, George looked at Hermione hesitantly and about to stand up he was kicked by Bill, Ginny saw that no one was going to do anything to stop this mistake, this monstrosity but all of a sudden a blonde boy stood from the Parkinson's side, not the Weasley's.

"I have something to say, not an objection really but a question for the groom."

"Well do go on."

"Ronald Weasley, I know we have never been friends, nor will we ever be I suppose but I want to ask you to look inside of yourself. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with- with her?" Malfoy had used a disgusted tone at the end of his rather nice, semi nice speech.

"What do you mean Malfoy? Of course I do... I mean I think I do." Ron had stared over at Malfoy taking his eyes off of Hermione for only seconds before looking at Pansy then back to the blue angel he could not remember. Closing his eyes for one moment he looked deep inside for a reason that he knew he should not be at that church with Pansy, he couldn't find a reason only a feeling of emotion.

"Is there any other objections?" Fred looked at Hermione who he loved very much, or thought he did, then at Ron who was oblivious to who she was. _If I object he will still not know who she is and only end up hurting her more, I can't let that happen... or maybe I just want her for myself... no I don't want her to be hurt._

"Alright then," the priest continued for sometime while Ron looked very confused, distraught and outright depressed. "Do you Pansy Parkinson take this man, Ronald Weasley to be your husband to have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Ronald Weasley take this women to be your wife to have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I-" Ron started all of a sudden unsure of what to do, glancing over to the blue angel he felt as if it was time he was going to say No.

"Dear are you thirsty? Here have this," Pansy said handing him a glass of water, totally colorless and odorless.

"Thanks." Ron drank half of it in one gulp and all of a sudden it was a switch of personalities, he was smiling and gazing at Pansy with utmost desire. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you man kiss the bride." With those words Ron enveloped Pansy into a passionate, loving kiss, and as they broke apart Ron looked to the aisle just in time to see a blue dress disappear out of the door.

"Hermione! Wait!" Fred cried out but Ginny held him down with sadness on her face, "let her go Fred, she needs time to herself right now..."

Fred may have been controlled but Draco moved swiftly out of his seat and walked calmly out of the church as the rest of the guests followed in order to attend the after party, but he was going somewhere else.

Following the wails and crying Draco ended up finding a blue shoe just outside a girls bathroom, hesitantly he walked in.

"Granger? You've lost your shoe."

"Go away Malfoy I don't need you right now."

"Come on Granger you'll be ok, come back with me to the party, I promise to buy you all the drinks you'll ever want to consume again."

"Drink away the pain?"

"It works most of the time yes."

"I thought you said I was a mudblood."

"Who will notice when your drunk?"

"Good point... I'm sorry I broke down, especially in front of you."

"Whatever Granger, come on I owe you anyway."

"For what?"

"Don't ask, just hurry up, and stop looking in the mirror you look perfectly fine."

"I look horrid."

"No you'll look horrid when your drunk, but by then no one will care because they'll all be drunk."

"Fine, I think I will take you up on your offer, lead the way. Don't forget your buying."

"No worries we'll just take it from the wedding party."

"Thanks Draco."

"Don't thank me, trust me you don't want to..."

----------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------

Well thats the end, I hope you enjoyed it! And I will get back to you all later. Have a great week.


	5. A Dance, Old Girlfriends, and Guilt

Alright the next chapter will be in about two weeks because of my mid terms. Sooo enjoy this chapter and I hope you'll have patience with me and continue reading and reviewing!

--------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------

Walking into the restaurant of the reception, Draco and Hermione seemingly cast a silencing spell over the room as everyone stared at two enemies who could not have been in the same room with each other without killing the other a week ago. Draco chanced a glance at Hermione who was looking up at him with uncertainty, it seemed she was afraid she was going to crack, and seeing Draco look down at her smiling lightly encouraged her to step further into the building.

"There you are!" Fred Weasley came over to them, his face matching his hair as he hauled Hermione into his arms. "Are you alright 'Mione? I was so worried, I was going to come after you but Ginny told me not to..."

"It's alright Fred, really I'm ok now." Hermione smiled at Fred as she felt his arm around her waist but looking back to Draco she felt a pang of guilt spread through her as if she was somehow betraying him.

"Come on, Mum has been worried sick and no worried Ronny is over with Pansy seemingly lost his brain I think." Fred started to drag her away, he was still slightly angry with her because she had entered with Draco but because of the circumstances and all he couldn't really snap at her. To him Hermione was like family perhaps like a little sister? No that would be incest, kind of creepy... No more like his... what? Girlfriend he reasoned as he joined his family with Hermione by his side.

Hermione watched Draco as she was pulled away catching a glimpse of a flash of disappointment in his eyes at seeing her leave. No it couldn't be that is ridiculous, he couldn't, wouldn't be disappointed to get away from her, a no good mudblood.

"Drakkie-Poo how much longer do I have to do this?" Pansy whined as she approached him with a pouted look on her face.

(Draco's POV)

Why did she look at me? Watch me as she was dragged away by that Weasel? She wore that calculating look as usual, one that said I know your hiding something and I will figure it out. How annoying. How intriguing. No this was not part of the plan, I was not to have real feelings towards her and I don't.

You do.

I don't!

Yes you do, what's not to like? She's pretty, smart and...

A mudblood.

Who cares? That can't stop her from being beautiful, attractive, your perfect match...

MY PERFECT MATCH! She killed my father!

You hated him.

Did not!

Yes you did, he is the one who gave you such pain, such terrible trauma that you couldn't trust people ever again, but you can trust her can't you...

(End)

"Pansy you know your not supposed to talk to me and don't pout! For God's sake your married to Weasel act like it at least." Draco was not happy with her, she might as well scream to the whole place about Ron's predicament.

"But..." Pansy started.

"No, no buts. Pansy you have to do this you promised me remember?" Draco knew that he had to be at least a bit nice to her, after all she had ruined some of her life for him but he didn't have to be that nice, it was only for 6 months anyway.

"Really Draco," Pansy stuttered on the word Draco as if she was offended to use it, "I don't know how much more I can stand with this blood traitor, and I won't go so far as to sleep with him."

"Pansy you've nothing to worry about, it will be over soon, and anyway it could be worse you could have to sleep with Potter or Longbottom." Draco snickered at her face as he mentioned it could be worse, what an idiot as if any of these people would want to sleep with her. He wouldn't even wish that on Potter for heavens sake.

Walking away from Pansy, Draco's eyes found Hermione once more, what was his sudden fascination with her? He had a reason to be nice to her, but he wasn't doing it on his free will, he had to, he had no choice, he would not have kissed her or anything else otherwise. Or would he? No he wouldn't think that, he couldn't he was Draco Malfoy, mudblood hater, whose father had been a death eater, and now he was getting his revenge. Tearing away from her gaze Draco blended into the crowd as he made his way to the bar demanding a large shot of the strongest alcohol there. About thirty minutes later the dancing had started and half of the people were drunk.

"Trying to drink someone away Mister?" The bartender asked with his brow raised he offered Draco a forth shot of alcohol.

"That's none of your business!" Draco snapped at the man with a sneer on his face as a body fell into his. Turning around to yell at the idiot who had bumped into him his eyes fell on a slightly confused Hermione.

"Sorry Draco, I was just coming to get that drink you promised me."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Draco shot back angrily. Hermione gazed at him confused, his reaction was not one she had expected, I mean why would he care?

"Actually Fred has been stolen away to the dance floor by Kate. I suppose its alright I mean they did go to school together and all but still I feel a little out of place... especially with Ron and Pansy still here..." Hermione looked towards the bartender without looking at Draco in fear of betraying her emotions showing weakness. She would not let Draco have any power over her.

"What a Weasel just like his stupid brat brother, well then I guess I do owe you a few drinks," Draco had been watching her intently wanting to know what she was feeling but Hermione was too stubborn to show him. "Right then, Bartender a special drink for the lady here."

The bartender looked from one slightly drunk Draco to Hermione who promised to be drunk within two or three drinks of anything. Handing her over a blue tinted drink in a martini glass the bartender smiled, this would be an interesting night after all.

"Thank you... I just don't understand that family anymore. Fred does seem sincere to me but then again Kate and him go further back. I don't seem to have much luck," Hermione started to laugh but that laughter turned bitter as her eyes gazed upon the dancing couple. Fred did not even look towards her, she didn't want to admit it but it hurt and frankly she was fed up with being the only one hurt.

"Like I said, he is an idiot Weasel. Don't worry about him." Draco drank his shot and looked over at Hermione who had drank half of the strange alcohol in one shot watching Fred jealously as he danced and laughed and looked at that disgusting Kate women. Draco couldn't place what made him do it but he took Hermione by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Draco what are-"Hermione started but she did not finished as Draco's hand rested on the small of her back and his hand took hers as he twirled her around. People who had been dancing awkwardly or while intoxicated moved aside to watch the young man dance with a natural grace that women fawned over and men grew jealous over. It was as if the spectators were gazing upon a forbidden beauty in which they did not deserve.

"What is she doing?" Fred demanded angrily as Kate stood by his side watching Hermione gracefully float over the floor.

"Dancing, I think those two make a cute couple. Why would you care Fred?" Kate asked questioningly. Fred had forgotten to mention his relationship with Hermione in the rush to dance with Kate, actually he had forgotten Hermione! Actually he had left her in a vulnerable moment... How could he have been so stupid, and now she was dancing with that ferret.

"Well I... I mean we, Hermione and I... well we are..." Fred trailed off as Kate turned her attention away from him. Why couldn't he just tell her, he was with Hermione he lov- did he love her? Was that possible that he loved Hermione?

"Hey Fred, who is that dancing with Malfoy? She is so beautiful." Ron had walked over to him as Fred had argued with himself.

"Ron? You don't remember Hermione? You sure do have memory loss then." Fred looked at his brother a little confused, he had not talked to Ron since his brother graduated from Hogwarts so he did not know of Ron's 'little problem'.

"Hermione... Very pretty name, I've heard she is smart too, beautiful and smart, and man would be lucky to have her. Sometimes I question my choice on Pansy... Sometimes I don't understand why I am with her, and sometimes I get this feeling that there is a girl that I love and that I have hurt her deeply. I have these weird dreams..." Ron looked at the dancing couple who looked like two forbidden lovers dancing as if this was their last dance.

"Ron you have really lost it!" Fred exclaimed as Kate started to drag him away. Fred looked at Kate confused but she did not say anything instead she dragged him away from the crowd to another room.

0

Slowing down from the twirls and twists that Draco had been leading them into, he relaxed into a slower pace as the music came to a halt and applause erupted from the room but the couple did not notice.

(Hermione's POV)

He grabbed my hand and took me to the dance floor right in the middle and as the music started he led me into a series of twirls and twists. I was amazed that he knew how to dance, how to really dance; not that sway this way then that, no Draco Malfoy knew how to sweep a girl off her feet in one dance. For those few minutes I looked in his eyes and saw no hatred, no hidden meanings, no hidden emotions; for once what I saw is what I got.

Those grey-silver eyes barred into me and for whatever reason I could not break from his gaze. Those eyes held mine as my body filled with warmth spreading from the center of my being outwards. What was wrong with me, was I truly a fickle women? No I would not allow my guard down so fast, he would not find in me what he was looking for. Could I really trust Draco Malfoy?

No of course not.

Yes, in a way.

No I don't.

Ah but you are beginning to, whether or not you like it, its only a matter of time.

But Fred.

Do you love Fred?

Of course.

Then say it.

I...I can't.

The music stopped and still our eyes held together and only one emotion was left standing in both our eyes, fear. Breaking from his grasp I ran from the crowd to a room where I could gather my thoughts.

Bursting through the door what met my eyes horrified me. There was Fred and Kate half naked both of them, they looked like they had been kissing right before I entered but now Fred broke from her and looked at me with guilt spread across his face. He had betrayed me, now in this time when I needed someone the most, when I needed someone to be honest, to be with me...

Broken I looked on as if I was having a dream, a nightmare, this could not happen and yet it was happening. My life crashed down around me as I did nothing to stop it.

"Fred..." I could not manage words from my mouth as he took a step towards me.

"Hermione how are you, long time no see! Guess what Fred and I are back together!" Kate exclaimed clearly clueless as to what was going on.

"Hermione... Mione don't..." Fred was distraught, what had he done! How could he have done that. He had taken a broken heart and given it hope only to bash it into a million pieces again, that was low even for him.

"Don't you DARE 'Mione me Fred! After... I don't ever want to see you again. Do you hear me! It's over!" Hermione ran out of the room leaving a confused and slightly angered Kate and a guilty Fred.

Running out into the restaurant again angrily she walked up to the bar where Draco was seated and grabbed his arm, "We are leaving now!"

Draco looked at her confused but did not say a word as she dragged him out into the street.

"Get me to a bar far away from here now Draco, somewhere with lots of alcohol."


	6. A Choice, wrong or right?

"What is wrong with you mate!!! I thought you were here with Hermione?!" Harry was yelling at Fred unable to believe his eyes. How could Fred do that?

"Harry you have to listen to me!! You've got to understand please!" Fred looked frantic on the verge of tears?

"What were you thinking Fred?" Mrs. Weasley was going to give her son a beating he would never forget.

"Ok listen all of you. One moment I was watching Hermione dance with Malfoy then I turned to talk to Ron for a moment, just a few minutes the next thing I know Hermione is dragging me away! I don't know how she got away from Malfoy so fast but I swear I saw Hermione, when I came in here, and we started to, you know, well I thought it was Hermione..." Fred knew it sounded a bit fishy but it was the truth, he would never do that, ever! He was not like Ron and he cared deeply for Hermione.

"You sound a bit off, have you been drinking mate?" That was George looking sideways at him, it seemed George had a bit to drink already.

"No I haven't. I swear it is the truth. I would never hurt her..." Fred gave a deep sigh as his family regarded him suspiciously.

"I think he's telling the truth." That was Ron who had come out of no where, "No one would do such a thing when that girl looked like a vision of a pure angel, and Fred has that look in his eye Mum. I think he's in love with her."

Mrs. Weasley looked closely at Fred as Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged. "Your right dear, it seems our little Fred is all grown up and has found that specail someone. What are you going to do now?"

"Well I have to go find her, I can't just leave her thinking I was snogging Kate here."

"And why not?!? Come off it Fred, you know you fancy me. Why would you chose that bookworm over me?" Everyone in the room turned glares to daggers upon looking at Kate whilst Ron stood there smiling like an idiot.

"I have to go!" Fred ran out of the room as he called back, "Wish me luck!" Then he apparated to the place he would figure she would be, Hogwarts? His shop? Muggle london? Her Mum's House? The Burrow then her apartment where he stayed hoping she would come home soon so he could beg her forgiveness. Contemplating how on earth he could have mistaken Kate for Hermione he fell asleep hugging her pilliow.

Meanwhile...

"Another Vodka please." Hermione and Draco had arrived at some unknown wizard's bar exactly an hour ago to sit down and drink, no talking at first until Hermione had drunk six shots of Fire Whiskey and two shots of Vodka.

Drowning his own shot of Vodka, Draco glanced at Hermione who was staring up at him with a strange smile plastered on her face.

"You know Draco that I kissed Fred? After I'd kissed you but kissy just...hehe," Hermione giggled as her head colaspsed in her arms, too much alcohol consumption after one hour was bound to turn Hermione into... an open book. Her aptitude to keep much of her grammar in tack even when she was drunk was amazing.

"Granger?" Draco shook her gently, he couldn't believe how little alcohol it actually took to get her drunk, he was sure she had been drunk after two shots but she insisted on more, trying to drown sorrows of a broken heart. Hermione still didn't stir and Draco bent down closer to her calling her name first as Granger then as Hermione.

"Yessums?" Hermione was slurring her speech even worse as she opened her eyes to find Draco very close, unusually close, righly close... "Draco..."

"I, uh thought you'd passed out Granger. You know you can't hold alcohol whatsoever. Why did you want to come to the bar with me anyway, you should have just listened to what the bloody Weasel had to say." Draco was angry but mostly with himself for being so weak, he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's weren't nice, if they were they wanted something otherwise it would be out of character.

"I...err..." Hermione started to sob as twenty people turned to see what all the commotion was about and Draco turned a blood Crimson.

"Hermione please don't cry... Come on, let's go for a walk." Draco picked up the sobbing girl and limped her out the door right before she had the chance to get sick by the building. A bit annoyed Draco held her hair back as the young 'brightest' witch of her age emptied her guts.

"I think I should go home." Hermione stuttered standing up as Draco handed her a cloth to wipe any mess she had on her face before looking at her. Even if she was totally smashed, just thrown her breakfast, dinner and supper up, and in an emotional wreak there was still something about her that was attractive. When you can find a person in a mess like that in the least attractive you must have something wrong with your brain, or perhaps its...

"Right, could I walk or rather accompany you back?" Draco didn't know why he was being nice, he should just abandon her there leaving her for some bloke to find, but perhaps it is better to play with your food first before eating it.

"Thanks..." Taking a step forward Hermione nearly tumbled into the on coming traffic just as Draco caught her and told her to hold on whilst they walked down the street in the fresh air to a small coffee shop.

"This might help, just try not to throw it up ok?" Draco handed Hermione a triple-triple steaming hot. Hermione just nodded and took it without a word, Draco still had his arm around her waist to keep her steady on her feet walking through the quiet park to the fountain in the middle to stop and sit.

Hermione looked sideways at Draco as he sat there with his arm around here. _Great first I run out on Fred and jump to horrible conclusions even though that is logical considering what I saw, and then I end up in a quiet park in the dead of night totally smashed and Malfoy as company... Brightest Witch of My Age indeed. Even if his soft pink lips against his pale white skin do looking inviting... or that thoughtful look in his eyes when he thinks no one is watching... or his kindness when no one is around but me... How dreadful why am I picking up for him... furthermore why am I ARGUEING with myself?!?_

Draco gazed up at the stars as his mind drifted into his ravine of pleasure where no pain could reach him. Once more he questioned his intensions, his emotions, his revenge, and his father's death. His father had never been the ideal father, not like Weasel's father..._How unfair is it that a blood traitor is loved no matter his grades or mistakes whilst I try everything to impress my own father and get the cane instead of a word of love. Sure my father was not kind, nor loving, nor really a father but what had consituted his death by a mudblood no less... a cute mudblood... a beautiful, smart, wonderful, silly mudblood... a... What is the matter with me, it seems my aunt Bellatrix wasn't the only one prone to insanity in the family, I think I've got a dash of it as well. _

Sitting there in silence both sides contemplated their strange emotions, new found feelings that may end up being stronger then their absolute hate for one another. A love-hate relationship, they weren't even friends so why were they here in the middle of the night, enjoying-no- tolerating the other's company? Perhaps it was because they sought out someone who might understand their hurt, their lonliness, and their regrets, perhaps it was some plan to hurt one another, perhaps it was just karma. Do you believe in fate?

"Hermione," Draco had snapped back to reality about an hour after they'd first arrived and sat down when a sudden question plagued him, "Why'd you let Pansy marry Ron? You of all people have to know that he wasn't in his right mind."

Hermione looked at him a bit surprised he would bring up the wedding and the strange match that had been made. Bitting her lip as she thought it over she came up with an answer, well a half answer, "I had to let him marry her, it was his choice. I respect that, I love Ron too much to deny possible happiness to him even if he was not in his right mind. I would never take something or someone that someone loved. Not intensionally, not without a strong disagreement in my heart, I never want to hurt anyone, I never want them to feel or experience loss." Draco stared at her shocked. His revenge was for one purpose wasn't it? Was it? Did he need this? "I think I should get home, I'm feeling a bit better, at least my head isn't swimming anymore. Thanks Draco for everything."

"I'll apparate you home, I don't think you could handle it, you know you drank quiet a lot for a girl who gets drunk VERY easily." Hermione blushed remembering her vomitting and strange rantings earlier only able to nodd in response to Draco's offer. And so Draco held her tight as she closed her eyes and time and space spun around them throwing them through to Hermione's flat. Opening their eyes they realized they were in the living room on the couch that a week ago they had kissed... Kissed their enemy, sworn to hate each other forever.

"Well isn't this just awkward?" Hermione commented as she took her head off Draco's chest to look up at him but he was too close, always too close and she couldn't help but think of the fire that was missing in both Ron and Fred's intimate kisses.

Draco stared down at the know it all feeling her breathing tickle his face as his eyes rested upon hers, those brown orbs of chocolate in which he had hated for so long, was repulsed by for so long but in this moment, this moment of indecision he was drawn in.

Hermione tore her eyes away from his and looked down but his hand came up and jerked her head up again so he was gazing in her eyes once more as if saying how dare you look away from me? She knew she would not be able to contain her hormones must longer, thats all it was, wasn't it? Lust, not love, or like, or friendship just lust. Lust was fickle, and she loved Ron? Fred? Love came in time, and she hated Draco, she always would, this just wouldn't work no matter what because the furthest they could go was lust. Love was never an option, although her booming heart dared to protest a little she shoved its shouts away.

Draco became annoyed when she tore her eyes away from his, how dare she deprive him of those orbs of compassion, such a drink he had never drunk, such a drink was never offered to him before. Staring down into her eyes once more an overwhelming leap of joy flip his heart in a million directions, he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, or perhaps just hold her. This was desire, not love, this was lust, not love, this was want, not love, this was the result of lonliness, not love, no most surely not love, never would he love a mudblood... especailly one that had killed his father, one that had taken everything from him.

"Draco..."

That word, his name was so soft when it came from her lips, he moaned as the effect of a simple name became worse then that of a love spell. Emotions flickered through her eyes, confusion, understanding, pity, compassion, and every emotion she showed Draco took into himself filling the hole which had once plagued his heart. Then a new feeling he had not felt for a long time, not since...

"I have to go, Granger." Groaning he stood and started for the door when Hermione called out to him.

"Draco, I... Thank you... see you at the office then." Disappointed at his sudden distance from her she tried a weak smile, he had turned when she called to him and seeing the strange look of disappointment on her face made him want to turn back and run to her, but he couldn't he wouldn't she was his toy nothing more... Without another word he walked out the door and Hermione stood walking to her room to find...

"FRED?! What are you doing here?" Fred was now awake at her sudden outburst as she came into her room happening upon him sleeping with her pilliow in his arms and her picture held tightly in her hands.

"Oh Hermione! Please you've got to listen to me! I have to explain please," He was begging her as he stood up from her bed discarding her pillow but keeping the picture. Hermione looked at him in shock, what did he want, she did not feel like dealing with him at the moment but she supposed she could listen to his side of the story, it should be amusing in the least, so she shut the door and sat on her bed awaiting.

"What you saw, isn't what I was seeing. I saw you get up with Malfoy and dance, I was so jealous but it was fair I knew because I had danced with Kate and so I watched you float through the room wishing it was me... Then Ron came over and talked to me for a few minutes, when I turned around-" Fred looked nervously at the ground wringing his hands.

"You saw Kate and fingured it would be great revenge to snog her senseless?" Hermione snapped irritated, he had hurt her after all.

"NO!! Actually I saw you, and then you were dragging me off to a deserted room and Kate had some how, sometime started to dance with Malfoy. I didn't even get a chance to ask what happened when well you, or rather she started to kiss me and take off my clothes, I was shocked it seemed so unlike you, although a lot like her, I was confused. I even took a second and third glance to make sure it was you I was kissing and I swear I saw you!"

"What are you getting on with Fred?! Everyone saw you go off with Kate! It makes no sense." Hermione was appauled he would come up with such a dim witted excuse, then it dawned on her, something she had read in a book called, "Trickory Charms for the best and worst situations" It was a charm called reversailla, a swamping charm. You would chose your victim and for that one person you could change two people's identities, but who? "Fred... I, I believe you. I read about a charm like that once... but why didn't you try to come find me?"

"I did 'Mione! I swear I looked everywhere I could think of but when I couldn't find you I came here to wait for you. I knew you'd have to go to bed sometime..."

-0-

I can't leave like this, I've got to go back. Walking into Hermione's apparentment I notice she isn't in the living room and so I walk towards the hallway to find her room and I hear voices, one that belongs to Hermione and the other...

"I did 'Mione! I swear I looked everywhere I could think of but when I couldn't find you I came here to wait for you. I knew you'd have to go to bed sometime..."

"Oh Fred its alright, I'm so sorry I didn't just listen to you!" Hermione's voice was concerned, perhaps even loving and this sent Draco's blood to boil.

"I would never do anything to hurt you 'Mione... I care for you too much, I would never." Hermione was shhing him now. Draco could see it in his mind, Hermione holding the bloody Weasel, stroking his hair, kissing his forhead...

"I know Fred, don't worry. It's going to be alright, I care deeply for you too."

She cared for that... that WEASEL! She had been playing with him too, and to think that he had come back here, that he had thought! She was going to pay twice over now, he was going to make her miserable, push her to the edge of death. She would DIE of a broken heart...

Walking out the door he slammed it angrily.

-0-

Holding Fred like that only led her thoughts back to Draco, she couldn't deny it, she did have feelings for the blonde, she couldn't help it. Stroking Fred's hair, she knew she loved Fred, she knew that she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with him, she knew she would be content to live with him but she also knew she would always have an empty part of herself that was reserved...

Fred was lulled to sleep just as Hermione heard the door slam, laying Fred on the bed she walked out of the room to her door opening it just in time to see Draco's figure receeding int he darkness... Had he heard? Perhaps he thought that Fred and she, but that was just it wasn't it, she was with Fred... She would not hurt Fred, she couldn't hurt him but in doing so she would take away her prince, her dreams, her future... How had something so right went so wrong, and when did such hatred transend to such pure love? Hermione was about to call out his name but all she could manage was a whisper, knowing that it would never work, it was better this way anyway, after all she had killed his father and never forgiven herself for it. She had taken away his family, his smug self, and in doing so he was left with nothing...

It was just better this way... No one would get hurt on her watch ever again... Walking back into her appartment unable to look into her living room she returned to the bedroom where Fred was sitting up regarding her with a strange look.

"I love you." Fred whispered as Hermione joined him on the bed and her lips captured his in a graceful tenderness. Fred was a bit surprised but soon responded with passion and added love, this was heaven for him this was all he needed to survive.

As the moon gazed into the room it saw Hermione give herself into selfless love, delivering her body with half a heart to a man who revelled in her existance. It was a true vision of how love is, and yet something was missing, and yet again she would be content with it all.

"I love you too Fred-" was the last whisper he heard before engulfing her in his kisses, body, and love.

-0-


	7. IMPORTANT

Sorry this isn't another chapter...

The reason I've not updated in so long is because I've neatly painted myself into a corner and I would like your opinion as to what happens to this story. As it stands I could end it here and do a sequel explaining later years and Hermione and Draco's relationship or continue it and try to do my best with it. I've had a few requests to have Hermione with Fred and so I am just asking to see if you would like to vote go to my profile the poll will be up for another month or so before I take it down. So far Fred is winning with a 2 over 1 vote. So if you want Draco up there again get voting!

Again I"M SOOOO SORRY for not updating... begs your forgiveness Don't throw things at me please?


	8. Thoughts

Ok so it's four votes to two for Draco! I hope you don't all hate me for not updating for so long... I'm sorry! hides behind the internet

So here it is!

-0-

Hermione woke as soon as the rays of light touched the bed and the first thing she realized was she was not alone. There were strong, naked, arms wrapped around her tightly and a soft breath tickling her ear. At first she thought that perhaps it was Draco and then the memories from the night before came flooding back. Her drunken state, her fight with Draco, her and Fred...

Oh no... She and Fred had...

"Mornin' love, sleep well?" Fred's groggy voice filled her right ear as his hands moved only slightly until one hand found hers.

Hermione was unsure what to answer. What had she done? Why had she slept with Fred? Of course she had still be a little drunk but she had been sure she was going to tell him that their relationship was over but now... now she couldn't. She also couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed their night, or that she hadn't meant it when she had told him she loved him. Sighing she turned in his arms to stare into his eyes before answering. "As well as expected I'm sure." It wasn't a sappy answer nor was it harsh, it spoke thousands of words of how she felt, and yet Fred didn't notice. Instead Fred made to kiss her and she had almost turned her cheek when she realized that would hurt his feelings and she couldn't do that for she knew that feeling all too well.

Fred knew that it had been her first time, and he felt honoured. He really had felt as if he must have been the luckiest man on earth and yet when she told him she loved him the words had almost felt empty to him but perhaps that was because she had been drunk and Malfoy seemingly had upset her. He was also sure she was still licking her wounds from seeing him with Katie the night before. As his lips met hers he knew to be careful and gentle in an attempt not to scare her away. Even though he knew that some part of her was still in love with Ron he couldn't help but think that perhaps they could be happy together, him and Hermione, despite their differences.

"How about we go out for breakfast this morning love? I know a great little restaurant and it's very quiet no need for noises this early." Fred whispered as his thumb stroked her cheek in hopes of seeing some sign of affection from her.

Hermione shivered at Fred's touch. She wasn't used to the touch of a man; after all she had only ever kissed three boys and two of them had been within the last week. Now she was in bed with her soul mate's brother contemplating going out to breakfast. Everything seemed so backwards! Mentally shaking her head to clear her thoughts she did her best to smile at Fred who had been so careful with her the night before as if she was a glass angel that might break at any second.

"That would be lovely dear, after all this is my last free day before I have to go back to work." and face Draco, "just let me get in the shower." Hermione rose from the bed and grabbed an outfit from her closet as she walked to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She turned around before going in to give Fred a warning stare as if to say, 'you come in and you suffer the consequences.' All he returned to her was a smug smirk that suggested a evil plan forming in his mind. Damn the Weasley twins and their devious minds, even at this thought she couldn't help but laugh. Laughing felt good after all the tension of the week perhaps that is what she needed, to relax, to laugh, to joke, she needed Fred at this moment.

Fred sat on the bed after watching Hermione enter the bathroom and contemplated whether he should take her warning glare seriously. Although they had made love that night he wasn't sure how far his privileges extended and he doubted it would extend to joining her in the shower. Sighing he realized that he would have to take it slow with her so as to not drive her away. She was still hurting from Ron's betrayal although Pansy was a nice girl and couldn't see why Hermione suspected foul play although his mother would get into random rages that Ron was mad as a hatter to marry Pansy. Even he had thought his brother was crazy and had shared that opinion with Hermione and Ginny on a few occasions but then when he saw her again he wondered why he had said that.

Standing up he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

Hermione had gotten into the shower and waited for long minutes to see Fred walk in the bathroom unannounced. Sure they had made love last night but now she found herself shy and unsure. Fred Weasley was no amature to women's attention having been voted second most handsome wizard and he only lost to Draco Malfoy and his perfect blonde hair and features. Although she was sure without a doubt that Fred had a better personality then Draco Malfoy. Even if Draco was her top for most heated kiss... how could she really judge anyway she had only ever kissed three boys. After three long minutes she found that she wanted Fred to walk in just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, that this time around she had someone who cared for her, desired her and wanted to spend his time with her. Yet she reminded herself that she had deserved it... she had killed leaving family and lovers to mourn their loss...even if she had only killed death eaters it made no difference. She had been severely surprised by Draco's good manners, after all she had killed his father.

(knock knock)

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts as she heard the knocks on the door. She was surprised that Fred had bothered knocking instead of not walking in. Now came the question if she was going to let him in or not...well he had been very polite and they had already seen each other naked not to mention touched each other everywhere...

The insistent knocking became louder again bringing Hermione from her thoughts but this time she felt her cheeks fill with heat that had nothing to do with the shower. Stepping out of the steaming water she wrapped a towel around herself and went and opened the door.

"Are you drowning in there dear?" Fred asked smirking as her eyes trailed down his body to realize that he was wearing not but a towel.

Blushing Hermione answered quietly as she tore her eyes from Fred's fine muscles which she had the pleasure to roam her hands over the night before..."Not yet, sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

"Any of those thoughts about me love?" Fred was smug he knew that he had to be confident as she was so shy.

"That's for me to know dear." Hermione answered raising her eye brow. She then realized that flirting came naturally... she supposed it should especially after two people had sex, they had to be comfortable after that.

"And me to find out love." Fred answered playfully pushing her back into the bathroom.

-0-

Draco sat in his office glaring at his paper work as if glaring at it would get it done faster. His thoughts weren't even on his paper work he was thinking about Granger again and the two things he had associated with her as of late, revenge and longing. He had a plan forming in his mind to destroy the girl and leave her as lonely as he himself but he also felt a longing for her touch, the kiss they'd shared had been so different. Girls he had kissed before had always wanted something from him, either they were kissing him for his looks or his money and power, with her it was different. She hadn't cared for any of it, she had even hated him before so when they had kissed it had been so innocent and simple, with one purpose mutual respect, understanding and he had felt her remorse for something.

The phone rang startling him from his thoughts. He had never seen a telephone before coming to work at the ministry when they had told him it was a must because they were 'convinent'. Reaching over he picked up the rattling thing and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Draco it's me, Pansy, listen I need to talk with you, could I meet you at your office in an hour?" Pansy's voice filled the other line in a hushed tone as if she was trying to hide from someone.

"Why not now I'm not doing anything spectacular."

"Alright I'll be over in thirty minutes." Pansy hung up leaving Draco to mumble angrily under his breath. What did Pansy not understand about the word now?

In an attempt to forget about Hermione, Draco grabbed a few papers and started to fill them out with blue ink. It had been useful that he had been top in school second to none... except perhaps Granger he thought to himself... With the skills he had learned from extra practise and from reading nearly every book in the library -in secret- he had been able to conjure a charm-potion that had enabled him to combine certain magicks. It had be last minute that he'd decided to test it out on Granger and Weasley. He wanted to feel to take revenge on Granger for destroying his life.

A simple love potion wouldn't have been enough nor a simple memory charm. Granger had to hurt like he did himself, he never wanted her to be happy again. Yet after that one kiss... that one bloody damned kiss he wish had never happened, now he was not only hurting Granger but liable to drive himself insane. Then there was Weasley's older brother, he had to be dealt with. With him Granger might be happy, perhaps not right away but in the future surely and then she would have little know-it-all red heads. That he could not let the world suffer.

At this moment Pansy charged into his office closing the door with a bang leaving Draco no choice but to abandon his thoughts.

"Good morning Pansy."

"Draco you have to stop this now! Weasel is going to drive me nuts!" Pansy shouted angrily. Draco lazily pointed his wand at the door so as to use a silencing charm and a anti-eavesdropping charm.

"As you were saying Pansy?"

"I was telling you that if you don't remove this spell or potion or whatever you've been forcing me to give Weasel and his family then I'm going to get on a broom and fly to America! I can't stand it any longer Draco. If he touches me with his filthy blood traitor hands once more I'll-I'll-"

"You'll do nothing. Pansy it won't be much longer, actually I think I've just moved it up 6 months. I will take the spell as you may call it off with in two weeks. After Hermione has settled down with Fred. I want to make sure chaos ensues." Draco drawled as if uninterested. The fact was if he took the spell off then perhaps Ron's affections returning would drive her away from his older brother Fred. Then she would be left alone and vulnerable.

Pansy's mouth opened and closed like a fish dying with no water. "Ok Draco, don't forget your promise. My reward?" Pansy said lifting an eyebrow to question whether the offer still stood.

Draco felt his small breakfast come up to his throat... "Of course Pansy."

"Alright then, one week that is all I'm giving you Draco, besides that will give more time for-" Pansy bent over the office desk quickly kissing Draco on the lips and running her disgusting tongue over his lips before he pushed her away. "Ahhh come on pookins."

"Not now Pansy, get back to your husband you don't want to keep him waiting too long." Draco said sternly as he walked to the window of his office wiping his mouth thoroughly. When Pansy left all Draco was left with was that longing, the revenge now settled and soon to be put in action. Pansy's kiss had been repulsive, disgusting, and vile. These thoughts only led to one place... to Hermione's mouth.

-0-

After breakfast Fred went to the shop to spend a few hours with George on their next invention-much to Hermione's disapproval-. This left Hermione at her flat alone with her thoughts. At least when Fred was there he kept her occupied and left little room to think between kissing, caressing and small talk. However with him gone Hermione could not help but turn her thoughts to Draco and his absurd behavior. He had seemed almost upset when he turned back before leaving, nearly begging her to say something and she almost had. She had almost asked him to stay. If she had she was certain she would have lost the only person who truely cared about her at that moment.

Sighing Hermione wandered over to her bookshelf running her hands over the titles until her fingers grabbed an impressive tome from the collection. 'Combining Charms and Spells for party quirks.' Fred and George had given her the book last Christmas telling her she needed to have more fun and since she liked to read this was a compromise.

Well she had already read every other book at least twice if not more and this was the only thing she had not touched yet. She had been afraid of what she would find in the book, probably hundreds of spells for pranks.

Sighing she slumped down into her favourite arm chair and let the book fall open to a random page, 194, where the top read, "Mix Illusion, Love, Hate and Enemies and what do you get?" It was a spell, no a potion, no it was both.

'Well this should be interesting in the least...' thought Hermione.

-0-

Sorry it took so long to update, and I am unsure if this chapter is good or not, actually I was torn between writing another chapter or ending it and starting a sequel but I've been convinced to continue and so far I think Draco is now winning 5 to 2 against Fred. I will do my best to post a longer chapter next time and don't worry ALL gaps in story line will be filled in.

Guess what Hermione finds while reading Fred and George's book? I bet your right!

REVIEW please? Even if it's a hate review or criticism it is always welcome.


	9. Running Away

Well Draco is winning by a 75 percent margin. So it seems that it will be blonde know it all's going to hogwarts then, not red headed devious pranksters.

-0-

The next few days chipped away at Hermione's resolve and certainty. Every time Fred was away her thoughts strayed to Draco who she realized must have been a very lonely boy growing up with no real friends and a death eater for a father. Fred had not been rich but he had friends and family and parents who had loved him dearly... As soon as these thoughts entered her head she had to remind herself that Draco was not a project, he was not a house elf she could coddle.

Working with Draco as his assistant made it much harder to forget her thoughts. He constantly found a reason to touch her, brush her hand or bump into her and what was worse she was nearly sure it was by accident. One week after she had woken up tangled with Fred Weasley a peculiar thing happened.

She had walked into the office like any other day only to find Draco in his office and Pansy sitting on his desk in a mini skirt and tube top looking exactly like the whore she was. Hermione knew that this was going to happen and she felt furious, walking into the office she immediately opened her mouth to give them a piece of her mind.

"Well good morning Granger," Draco said pleasantly.

"Morning Mudblood." Pansy spat out. Hermione might have taken that from Draco back in her third year but she was not going to take it now and she opened her mouth to say so to Pansy when she was somewhat rudely interrupted by Draco.

"Pansy please do not use that word in the ministry or I will be forced to lock you up." Draco was surprised when the words came out of his own mouth but really Pansy had no right to say that in his presence.

"Whatever you say pookins." Came Pansy's answer as she watched Draco lustfully causing Hermione's anger to mount to an all time high.

"Pookins? What about Ronald? I thought you had just married him not more then a week ago Parkinson!" Hermione cried out pointing an accusing finger at the whore of Slytherin house.

"Ronald who?" Pansy asked carelessly. She didn't care if Draco's plan went to mud, actually she was probably helping it get along faster.

"Your husband you-you! ARG!" Hermione turned foot and stomped out of the office leaving Draco and Pansy.

When Hermione was gone Pansy turned to Draco to begin her forced make out session again but Draco was standing up by the window.

"Drakkie Poo!" Pansy pouted in her forced sexual manner, very unbecoming of something that resembled a bull dog.

"Pansy I will speak with you later, now if you will please return to your husband I have much work to do." Draco replied stiffly.

He heard Pansy give an undignified growl and stomp out of his office leaving him to peace and quiet... although he didn't have peace. Granger was plaguing his mind. It must be some sort of love spell or lust curse she had conjured up to get back at him for all the mean things he had done to her back at school.

Yet that wouldn't even scratch the surface of how much he had done to her, including his most recent plan. He had thought that it was good at first and now he questioned his motives. Yes she had killed his father, but his father had never loved him and had even abused his mother and him so he should be glad that Granger killed him. Granger in truth had just saved him the trouble of having to kill his father later in life, and if Draco was to be truthful she had done nothing to receive his special revenge.

So if revenge was not his real motive now what was it? Why did he want to hurt her so badly? He had already taken one Weasley from her and attempted to take the other and now he was going to ruin her life by freeing Ronald of the spell he had used. It had been three years for her, probably of pain, confusion and hurt... Two years ago Draco had found out that Hermione's parents were stuck in Austrailia with no way to fix the memory charm Hermione had cast. As usual Miss Know-It-All had done too well of a job... and this time it had cost her dearly.

So why was he doing this? How could he serve up plate after plate of pain to her? When had he started caring? He hated her didn't he? She was dirty, a mudblood, but that was his father's thinking not his. Truth be told Draco couldn't understand the difference between pureblood and mudblood, they looked the same and intelligence was not kept to the purebloods. Crabbe and Goyle had been living proof of that.

No, thought Draco, just because she is a mudblood does not mean I have to do this to her.

Yet he had hated her for as long as he could remember, hated her so much he found any reason to complain about her to his friends, hated her so much that it seemed the only topic of conversation he took on was Granger... until Blaise had asked him if he was in love with her. Then he had stopped talking about the girl altogether, that had been back in his sixth year. The same year he had the task of killing the Headmaster, the task he knew would drive an eternal wedge between him and Granger but in the end he hadn't had to do it. Snape, his Godfather, had done it because of the unbreakable vow he had made Narcissa.

Yet Snape also knew about his little obsession with Granger, Snape had even given him advice on it. He had actually told him that blood didn't matter, that no matter what happened Draco should do what he felt was right. Draco never knew that Snape had been in love with Potter's mother, nor did he know she was the reason that he had betrayed Harry to the Dark Lord.

After Snape had died, and Lucius was killed right before Draco's eyes, he knew he had to do something, anything to ease his pain. Which is where the plan came from. Pansy was too willing to seduce the Weasel although not even Draco had thought that they would marry. He hadn't been aware of the strength of that damned spell and now he either came clean about it or went through with it all and watch Granger fall on her face.

Well they always said Malfoy's were not cowards, and he wasn't one to back out.

-0-

Hermione was shocked to say the least, shocked and angry. She had not suspected when she opened the 'joke' book from Fred and George she would recieve the answer and source to all her problems. Though here it was on page 194...

**_Inverdum Amouria_**

**_This specific type of magic is very advanced and should only be performed by the most skilled witches and wizards. If done correctly it does perfect for a good dose of revenge. This charmed potion implants an obsessed love in the drinker to the giver of the drink. Side affects may include memory loss, sickness, and possible death if held long enough. The Charm is only a memory modifier that erases any romantic love the drinker may feel for another person while forcing upon the subject the lover of the giver of the drink. This charm may be changed slightly to modify the memory of other's in case they stand to protest this new 'magical' love. _**

**_The Potion is made up of the basic ingredients of a love potion and works much the same way. It instills lust, need, and want. It also ensures fidelity. _**

**_The subject must drink the potion lased with the charm once a week or upon a needed bases. _**

**_Inverdum Amouria has been banned from use by the Ministry of Magic of England since the 1600's when an exceptionally dark wizard forced the daughter of Minister Fredrick Tellson to fall in love with him after she refused his offer of courtship. Four months later Fredrick found his daughter dead and the dark wizard(Thadeus Mortir) was tried and found guilty of murder sentenced to a life time in Azkaban. Two years later Fredrick passed a law banning the use of this specail magick. _**

Slamming the book closed Hermione clenched her fists digging her nails into her skin until she felt blood oozing out from under her nails.

Draco had tricked her. No he had ruined her! He had stolen Ron from her and forced him to marry Pansy!

Perhaps your jumping to conclusions? Answered a little voice in her mind.

But it fits perfectly! Why Ron can't remember me, why Molly didn't protest the wedding, why Fred even seems fine with it!

Maybe he had a reason to do it? the voice answered.

Draco would do this just because I'm a mudblood! He always hated me, but why would he go through such trouble to hurt me? Why do all of this just to ruin my life, does he really hate me that much?

There is a fine line between hate and love, the voice cooed.

I doubt Draco will ever cross that line, Hermione snapped back at the damn voice.

Why not go talk to him? It questioned.

NO! I can't, I won't! I am going to make him pay for this...

What if he didn't do anything? It asked logically.

"Great! I'm going insane! First taking to myself, then arguing and now I'm losing a bloody argument against myself! I've totally gone off my rocker for Merlin's sake!" Hermione shouted angrily as she pounded her bleeding hands on to her nice, clean, brown couch... that was now coated in blood. "Oh for the love of all that is good! Why me!" Waving her wand over her couch she only managed to make it worse as her spell ripped through the material instead of getting rid of the stains, now she took caution in fixing her hands.

Walking into the bathroom she ran her hands under cold water as she cursed doing it the muggle way for once. Removing her hands from the water she saw that she had done a surprising amount of damage as now four deep gashes bleed filling her palms with blood. She couldn't heal herself so where could she go? The twin's joke shop? That was the nearest place she knew, her only choice at the moment.

Shoving a towel over her hands she concentrated for a few moments apparating to the door of the shop. A costumer had just arrived and was kind enough to open the door for her seeing as her white towel was not crimson...she was not having much luck today...

"Well Hello Hermione...Hermione? Why are you bleeding?" George asked concern etched across his face as he took her swollen hands in his removing the used to be white towel. "'Mione! What did you do!" George's voice was worried, concerned and all the same held a scolding lit to it.

"Just a small accident I assure you George." Hermione answered calmly her eyes searching for Fred around the shop. "George where is Fred?"

"Oh well Angelina came by about an hour ago and well they went to grab a bite to eat..." George answered but quickly added, "Here let me fix your hands up and don't say a word this may hurt."

Hermione sighed in frustration as anger boiled in her veins. She was so fed up with men in her life! She needed a vacation, now, not later, now, before she had the chance to kill someone.

"Hermione are you alright, you look a bit...red?" George asked her as he finished healing her hands and was now carefully wiping the blood from her hands gently so as to not poke at the sore scars that the magic had left.

"George I need to get out of here, I need to get away from here. Now before Fred gets back, and you can't tell anyone where I've gone." Hermione said pleading to him as she watched him gently wash the blood away.

"Hermione?" George looked at her carefully before nodding slowly. "Of course, I have a house in America, you can stay there and I'll come visit you, is there anything you need to bring with you?" Hermione sighed in relief at least he wasn't going to make her stay, he knew she needed time to herself.

"Thank you George and no I just need to leave now, please George just close the shop and we'll go." Hermione begged. She couldn't take it any more between Ron, Fred, Draco and the spell it was just too much. She didn't understand where her feelings stood anymore and she needed time to think, and to calm down. Or George might have three murders on his hands...

"Don't worry about it Mione, I would do anything for you." George said as he flicked his wand to the sign which switched to close and he gathered a trembling Hermione up in his arms just as Draco was walking by the shop, but he didn't get a chance to glimpse them as they apparated away.

Running from your problems doesn't fix them but it sure as hell makes you feel better!

-0-

Well here is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it...Sorry I don't update this story often, I'm trying to keep up with my other three stories as well, along with school and that... it makes it difficult to update. Especially since I am unsure of where I'm going on this one... Well I hope you liked it, and I hope you review, negative or positive reviews are welcome.


End file.
